This invention relates broadly to scrapping structures having steel components for recovery of the steel as scrap; and more particularly, to a method of scrapping barges having extensive steel plate incorporated therein, for the recovery of the steel as scrap for recycling.
The invention is primarily concerned with scrapping barges which have outlived their usefulness on the rivers and/or seas. Such barges typically include large quantities of steel which, when salvaged as scrap, represent a valuable commodity. While the invention is herein disclosed as it pertains to the scrapping of barges, it is contemplated that it may be applicable to the scrapping of other structures having floodable compartments and steel plate worthy of salvaging for recycling.
Typically, barges such as those to be scrapped in accordance with the invention have a bottom, sides extending up from the bottom and ends extending between the sides defining a cargo hold. The sides and ends comprise steel plates welded together on framing. Heretofore, such barges have been scrapped after they have outlived their usefulness on the waterways (i.e., after becoming unserviceable) primarily by cutting off steel plates with a cutting torch and breaking up the cut-off plates into scrap (i.e., small pieces) by means of hydraulic shears. This procedure, although effective, is labor intensive, typically taking as much as several man weeks to complete and thereby increasing the cost of the scrap and reducing profitability.
Accordingly, among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of a method of scrapping a steel structure such as a barge by breaking up the structure for the recovery of steel as scrap which reduces the labor involved in scrapping the structure over that heretofore required, thereby making scrapping more economical; the provision of such a method adapted concurrently to effect reduction of the steel to scrap pieces as well as the break-up; and the provision of such a method using relatively economical components.
It is contemplated that the method would be applicable to the scrapping of structures other than steel barges which have steel plates forming a floodable compartment secured to framing in the compartment. The method involves breaking up the structure for the recovery of steel as scrap by at least partially filling the compartment with a substantially incompressible substance and placing explosive in the substance in the compartment. The explosive is sufficient and adapted on detonation thereof to pressurize the compartment to the extent of causing separation of the plates from the framing. The method further includes detonating the explosive.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.